corazones rotos
by dark-angel de geminis
Summary: la tristeza siempre invade nuestros corazones, pero el ver y velar por que los hijos sean felices te ayuda a continuar, una historia basada en la despedida de hoenheim y trisha elric, espero les guste!


Hola hola, como están??, se preguntaran que hago publicando este fic y no actualizo el otro XD, pues verán mi traidora musa decidió tomarse una vacaciones sin mi permiso y me dejo a pleno capitulo 3,… mi disculpas le prometo que en cuanto puedo actualizo, mientras tanto aquí les dejo este fic, que se me ocurrió reciente espero les guste y me dejen sus comentario…

Quiero dedicárselo a mi buena amiga mary lover, una excelente traductora y persona, si pueden lean los fic que a traducido (full circle, future memories, the gift) se los recomiendo al 100, espero te guste mary!!

Pd: hasta publicidad te hice XD jajaja!!

--o--

Hohenhain de luz, se encontraba, cómodamente sentado en un silla afuera de su casa, llevaba en brazos al pequeño alfonse de un mes apenas, quien tomaba muy concentrado su biberón, y en una de sus piernas el pequeño Edward de tres años observaba con una tierna sonrisa a su nuevo hermanito.

El pequeño alfonse soltó su biberón quedándose profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre,… un suspiro…

-Papi,… ya se durmió-

-si ed, esta profundamente dormido-

Edward observaba atento cada movimiento de su hermano, con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Asi que ya se durmió!- la hermosa trisha observaba la escena desde el mural de la puerta con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada a su familia.

-si querida se tomo todo el su biberón-

-si mami!! Yo lo vigile!!- decía el pequeño ed con una sonrisa de victoria-

-muy bien en ese caso- ella se acerco a su esposo y se inclino tomando al bebe en sus manos- me acompañas a acostarlo ed?-

Un pequeño puchero se formo en el rostro del pequeño

-pero mami!! Siempre que te acompaño me termino quedando dormido-

Trisha se inclino hacia su pequeño y acaricio su mejilla.

-pero ed, si no duermes bien no crecerás!!- y antes de que el pequeño hiciera un berrinche- además sabes que si al despierta y no te ve a su lado se pondrá a llorar-

Una tierna sonrisa, y un puchero mas.

-esta bien…- soltó con un suspiro-

-jajaja valla amor si que tienes un poder convincente- hohenhain se reía tranquilo de la divertida escena entre su hijo y su esposa-

-no lo creo, es solo que Edward es muy sobre protector con su hermano, y no le gusta que al llore- decía mientras observaba con su pequeño subía las escaleras a su cuarto

-si!, quizás tengas razón- el observo como su esposa le dedicaba una sonrisa y se encaminaba por el mismo paso que su hijo Edward-

Subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no despertar al pequeño en sus brazos, cuando llego arriba entro a la habitación de sus hijos y observo con el pequeño rubio se terminaba de colocar su pijama, se acerco a la cuna y deposito en esta con toda la delicadeza a su pequeño al, y se despidió dándole un beso en la frente, y volteo a ver que su pequeño Edward ya se estaba acomodando en su cama.

Se acerco a el para darle las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño Edward- un beso en la frente-

-Buenas noches mami!!-

Trisha salía de la habitación cuando escucho como su pequeño le hablaba.

-mami.. quiero darle las buenas noches a papa-

Ella sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, bajo las escaleras y aviso a su esposo la petición de su hijo, hohenhain subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de su hijo.

Poco después salió de ella y cerro la puerta silenciosamente, y se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró a su esposa, recostada ya en la cama leyendo un libro.

-hasta que por fin se durmió- exclamo observando a su esposa, la cual al escucharlo le sonrío.

-esta ves que fue?-

-el monstro de debajo de la cama otra ves- suspiro cansado.

Trisha rio por lo bajo.

-si que tiene imaginación, nuestro pequeño-

-si, y sabes… - se acerco a la cama y subió a ella- es agotador matar monstruos- y se acerco suavemente a su rostro quedando a poco centímetros de ella-

- así… déjame compensarte mi héroe!!- y suavemente lo beso en los labios, y lo que fue un suave y tierno beso, se convirtió en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión.

Y poco después la habitación se lleno, de besos, pasión, gemidos y palabras de amor.

Ella se quedo profundamente dormida en el pecho de su esposo, y el observaba con ternura a su esposa… a su trisha!!

Pero noto algo que lo dejo helado,… su hombro… su piel,… se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, y se dirigió al baño.

-ya empezó el proceso de descomposición!!, pero por que ahora, maldita sea- el golpeo con fuerza el lavamanos sintiéndose desarmado,..

Se vistió… Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo observo la habitación de sus hijos y la abrió con cuidado de no despertarles, sonrió tristemente,…

Camino con paso suave por el patio de su casa mientras observa el bello cielo estrellado,… pensaba,… pensaba en tantas cosas y ninguna le parecía buena, no podía dejar que su esposa… que sus hijos le vieran en ese estado, se quito un poco el abrigo y observo la mancha roja que se formaba en su piel… No!! el no lo permitiría, su esposa,… sus hijos ellos no merecían sufrir al verlo así, descubrir quien era,…no podía permitirlo…

Se sentó en una banca, se estiro y observo el cielo… solo eso… observo… el cielo… las estrellas…

--o--

La luz del sol se asomo por el horizonte iluminado el rostro de trisha, al sentir esos candente rayos, bostezo y se estiro un poco, y se dio cuenta de que su esposo no estaba a su lado, se levanto rápidamente, se coloco su bata y bajo por las escaleras , solo para encontrarse a su esposo observando detenidamente el horizonte por la ventana.

-amor?? Que ocurre?- pregunta suavemente giro su rostro temeroso hacia la puerta y se encontró con unas maletas listas para partir-

-yo…- hohenhain no podía mirarla a los ojos, volteo y bajo su mirada- lo lamento trisha!!-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que una lágrima cayera al suelo.

En ese momento ella comprendió todo.

-te amo!!- fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, las lágrimas de sus ojos no podían ser paradas, y pronto se unieron con las lágrimas de su amado esposo-

-amor,… perdóname!! Por favor perdóname- decía mientras tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de la mujer que lloraba desoladamente.

-te entiendo…- el levanto su mirada y la poso en los firmes ojos de ella-

Ella simplemente le sonrío, y lo beso…

-no se los dirás-

-decirles, que su padre se fue a un viaje de negocio- el le sonrío dulcemente al igual que ella lo hacia, pero esa sonrisa era opacada por la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos.

-te amo!! Trisha… tu eres la única, y la mas amada mujer que ha habido en mi vida, y eso nunca cambiara-

El la beso suavemente y la abrazo con fuerza, se separo de ella y camino con paso firme hacia la salida, tomo las maletas y observo nuevamente a su esposa que lo miraba desde el punto donde antes se despidieran…

-perdóname!!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta y caminar hacia el horizonte.

Trisha camino hacia la puerta y observo como en la lejanía desaparecía la figura de su siempre amado hohenhain de luz. Cerro y una lagrima callo al suelo, mientras ella se apoyaba en la madera de la puerta.

-mami?? Que ocurre??- la vos somnolienta de Edward la hizo levantarse, y secarse las lagrimas.

-nada amor!!- una sonrisa mas- todo estará bien, papa se ha ido a un viaje de negocios y pronto regresara-

-pero,… por que se fue sin despedirse??- ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente mientras su pequeño lloraba-

-fue un imprevisto y no pudo,… pero nunca olvides que el te ama,… estoy segura que otra ves estaremos juntos y seremos felices- otra sonrisa-

El llanto de alfonse les hizo levantarse, y ambos se observaron, ella sonrío y tomo la mano de su pequeño.

-alguien se levanto con hambre-

Y se encaminaron juntos en busca del bebe

--o--

-mami!! Cuando regresara papa??- un pequeño alfonce de unos 3 años aproximadamente preguntaba mientras observaba una foto, a su madre que estaba lavando los platos

Ella solo suspiro tristemente,…

-muy pronto amor!! Ya lo veras-

Edward que escuchaba atento la conversación sentado en la mesa, se levanto furioso y se encamino a su cuarto en silencio.

Trisha observo la puerta de la habitación donde su hijo antes entrara, y suspiro nuevamente.

-a el no se le puede mentir- fue lo que dijo y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina.

Mientras tanto el ya mayor Edward Elric observaba por la ventana.

-bastardo, insolente, como pudiste abandonarnos- fueron las palabras que se llevo el viento, mientras el se recostaba en su cama.

Ya al anochecer, trisha observaba por la ventana donde encontró a su esposo aquella mañana, donde su vida cambio…

-estoy segura!!... que algún dia regresara- dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir- después de todo, mañana sera un nuevo dia- y cerro sus ojos…

--o--

Gracias por leer espero les halla gustado, y dejen sus comentarios!! Hasta la proxima


End file.
